


Period

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 3. “You’re a horrible liar. I’ve known you far too long to be able to tell.”
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Period

EZ stares at her, unimpressed. “You’re a horrible liar, Y/N. I’ve known you far too long to be able to tell.”

Y/N sticks her tongue out at him for a second, “okay, I didn’t go out with my friends. I did go out.”

“I know, and now you’re covering your left hip like you hurt it. What happened?”

She scrunches her nose up, not wanting him to tell him so soon.

He takes her into his arms, making sure not to touch her one hip. “C’mon, tell me. I won’t get mad.”

“I know you won’t get mad.” She mutters, the thought of him being mad was something that had never crossed her mind. She was well aware of the reaction it got from him every time she did one of these outings and with Mother Nature being an unpredictable bitch, things had not gone in her favor.

“Then why won’t you tell me?” He asks, not putting anything together.

She pulls away from him, her hands going up to cup his cheeks. “Baby, I love you. But, if I show you what’s on my hip, I will not love you for awhile because you will get me all riled up and we won’t be able to do anything about.”

His eyes light up, everything clicking. “We can do something, if I get you all riled up.”

She raises an eyebrow, “I doubt you want to have sex with me, while I’m on period.”

EZ takes her hands into his, lowering his voice. “If you want to have sex on your period, I’m more than willing. Now, show me this new tattoo.”


End file.
